


Clear As Day

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sedoretu, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this particular Messina sedoretu, the partners of the Day marriage have a little problem to resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear As Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kef/gifts).



The sun beats bright on the Day marriage bed, and Hero prods Beatrice until she wakes and yawns. Hero loves Beatrice in the mornings, all sleepy-eyed and messy-haired. But she has a grievance to air. 'You said, Kill Claudio.'

Beatrice stretches. 'I have forgiven him, so long as you have.' 

'Of course I have. I love him.'

'I love you,' Beatrice says, 'else I'd not have said it.' She pulls Hero down to her.

Laughing, Hero yields. 'Yes, but you'd be mighty displeased were I to kill Benedick.'

'Probably,' Beatrice admits, smiling up at her. 'It would unbalance the marriage.'


End file.
